This invention relates generally to the planarization of semiconductor substrates, and more particularly to the conditioning of polishing pads.
Integrated circuits are typically formed on substrates, particularly silicon wafers, by the sequential deposition of conductive, semiconductive or insulative layers. After each layer is deposited, the layer is etched to create circuitry features. As a series of layers are sequentially deposited and etched, the outer or uppermost surface of the substrate, i.e., the exposed surface of the substrate, becomes successively less planar. This non-planar outer surface presents a problem for the integrated circuit manufacturer as a non-planar surface can prevent proper focusing of the photolithography apparatus. Therefore, there is a need to planarize the substrate surface to provide a planar surface. Planarization, in effect, polishes away a non-planar, outer surface, whether a conductive, semiconductive, or insulative layer, to form a relatively flat, smooth surface.
Chemical mechanical polishing (“CMP”) is one accepted method of planarization. This planarization method typically requires that the substrate be mounted on a carrier or polishing head, with the surface of the substrate to be polished exposed. The substrate is then placed against a rotating polishing pad. The carrier head may also rotate and/or oscillate to provide additional motion between the substrate and polishing surface. Further, polishing slurry, including an abrasive and at least one chemically reactive agent, may be spread on the polishing pad to provide an abrasive chemical solution at the interface between the pad and substrate. In some specific applications the abrasive is entrained in, affixed to the surface of, the polishing pad.
Important factors in the chemical mechanical polishing process are: substrate surface planarity and uniformity, and the polishing rate. Inadequate planarity and uniformity can produce substrate defects. The polishing rate sets the time needed to polish a layer. Thus, it sets the maximum throughput of the polishing apparatus.